Yes No Whatever!
by ayabirkin
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in an argument with his son who wants to ride the car going to the grocery. How will he ever outwit a stubborn little Uchiha?


A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, sorry about being gone for so long, it's just that work just got too piled up. Anyway, this is just a random story that came up after watching a video with a related theme. And I thought, hmmm..

Don't own Naruto or any of its other characters.

Rating: T. Family One Shot. AU.

Hope you guys enjoy!

"Yes… No… Whatever!"

"Damn it! Where are my keys?" Sasuke murmured to himself as he rummaged through the bookshelf near the doorway. Finally giving up on his search he turned to look back to the kitchen where his husband of five years was busy preparing dinner.

"Naruto! We're heading out to the store now, is there anything else you'd like before we go?"

Coming out of the room, Naruto walked towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ok, you got the list for the things that I need you to buy?"

Patting at his pocket, he nodded "Yup. Just trying to make sure that you won't need anything else. You have a tendency to make me go back just because you forgot to put it on the grocery list."

"I do not!" Naruto said mock indignantly.

"Yes you do," Sasuke shot back as he gave his blond another kiss. "Kai, let's go." He looked at his three year old son. Blue eyes much like his dobe looked back at him gleefully as he got a boisterous "Hai!" in return. Sasuke smirked. Even though, Kai may look like him in every aspect (except for the color of his eyes), Kai was very much like the blond Hokage in terms of attitude. Not that he's complaining, but the child can be a handful at times just like his Papa.

"We'll be back in 30 minutes or so ok?"

"All right" Naruto nodded as he saw them to the door. Noticing that his husband didn't have the keys to their car he asked with a small frown. "You guys are just going to walk to there?"

"Uh huh, I seemed to have left the car keys at our room upstairs. Don't feel like going back up there for it. Don't worry it's just a five to ten minute walk away from here. We'll be back before you know it."

"It's not that, it's just you might find it difficult to handle the groceries while Kai is with you. You know how he gets tired and asks to be carried when he doesn't feel like walking."

Shaking his head, he gave the raven haired boy a gentle push towards the door. "I swear, you spoil the boy sometimes. Don't worry, I can handle it ok?"

Naruto just shrugged. "If you're sure…"

"I am, now go back before you burn whatever it is you're cooking in there." Sasuke warned. Blue eyes widened as his husband gasped. "Oh my God!" as he rushed back in as Sasuke chuckled.

"See you in a while babe!" he called out as he heard a muffled curse from the room.

Once out of their house, Sasuke noticed their little boy walking towards their black 2012 BMW 3 Series Coupe. "Kai, we're walking to the store, we're not going to use the car."

The child pouted, "No, here." He said as he pointed to the car stubbornly.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he regarded his son with a firm "Kai, we're walking."

"No! Here." The boy stomped his right foot as he talked back to his father. Once Kai makes up his mind about something, he makes sure that he gets what he wants, sometimes Sasuke could only curse that particular trait which he passed on to his son.

"Walking!" he shot back.

"Yes!" Kai shouted.

"No!"

"Kai!" Sasuke growled out as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to be patient. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to count to ten. He's tired from working the whole day at the research facility and the last thing he wants is for his husband to hear his little argument with their son.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sasuke groaned. _Too late, _he thought to himself as he turned and saw Naruto leaning against their doorway with an amused expression on his face. Naruto immediately came out as soon as he heard the raised voices of his husband and their child. Turning the flame off he walked out of their house and nearly laughed at what he saw. "Having trouble convincing him to walk? See? I told you to take the car..." he began.

Holding one hand up, Sasuke stopped his husband, "Don't start Naru. I'm not going to argue with you as well. I swear the reason he's like that is because you baby him too much. Just watch, I'll make him see it my way."

The blond merely shrugged as saying "sure!" and just smirked when Sasuke turned back to the boy who was defiantly standing beside the car with his arms across his small chest.

Giving a stern glare, Sasuke tried once again after taking a deep breath. "Kai, we're walking to the grocer's and that's final."

"No!" came the heated reply.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kai" he warned.

"No! I want to ride!" the boy said tearfully.

Taking pity on his husband, Naruto sweetly asked. "Need help babe?"

"No!"

"Ok, just asking" the blond said as he raised his hands defensively.

Two can play at this game, Sasuke thought to himself as he came up with a way to convince the boy. He tried once again. "Kai, we're walking." He said with finality.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!" the boy said once again stomping his foot.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Ok, no." Sasuke said with a smirk. Looking at his husband with a devious smile.

"Wait, yes!" Kai said a little bit confused.

"Ok, we'll walk." Sasuke said triumphantly as he mouthed "see?" to the laughing blond. To which Naruto could only respond with a "whatever!"

Naruto could only shake his head as he watched both father and son walk towards the store to buy the things he needs for dinner. Some things will never change, he thought as he went back in to the house.

*End*

A/N: Well? What do you guys think? This just popped out when I saw a video of a little boy arguing with his father about riding a car when they were going to go out. I thought it was cute. Review please?

PS: To all my Over You followers, don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Again sorry for the wait.


End file.
